


hood

by wxldcard



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Childhood Friends, Gen, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: они всегда были вместе.
Kudos: 2





	hood

**Author's Note:**

> 2016

они всегда были вместе: песочница и желто-красный гриб-навес, солдатики в пластмассовой коробке, полосы теней на рыжем от солнца асфальте.

их дома смотрят друг на друга одинаковыми лицами, как пара близнецов; оббитые дороги и сонный, тесный спальный район, который мино лет с одиннадцати берет в привычку звать “худ”.

с деки скейтборда, который он дарит сынхуну на его двенадцать, им ухмыляется тони старк.

мама ругает за содранные колени.

они придумывают свое торжественное рукопожатие и изрисовывают мелом зигзаги серого бордюра, у них есть общий баскетбольный мяч, купленный на сложенные карманные деньги, и секретная база на чердаке в доме сынхуна - все это, как пресс-папье, крепко держит их вместе.

\- слушай, эй.

эй.

за три совместных рождества они выучивают немногочисленных родственников друг друга.

у них даже появляются именные свитеры и - оба пылятся в шкафах.

сынхун учится любить веский и странный рэп в чужом плеере; мино то и дело выпрашивает погонять счастливые тренировочные кроссовки ( - они становятся почти его).

время вальсирует.

от мятных леденцов болят зубы.

старшая школа - вечно измятые рубашки, непослушные галстучные змеи, сбитые костяшки, розоватая вода в раковине мужского туалета.

когда мино впервые подносит зажигалку к сигарете, его лицо сосредоточено, а пальцы дрожат, словно он вот-вот соединит красный и синий провода.

бум!

родители мино разводятся, пока он сам вместе с сынхуном едет на день открытых дверей в университет донсо.

вечером сынхун помогает грузить большие картонные коробки в прокатный вэн.

дом напротив его собственного пустеет ровно на половину, и когда сынхун кладет руку мино на плечо, тот только отворачивается, закрывая лицо ладонями.

\- эй.

послушай.

от тони старка и перепачканных мелом рук - когда все успело стать…  
таким?

год университета учит его высыпаться за пять часов, а закладки браузера забивает тренажерами для заучивания хираганы и катаканы.

по черному рюкзаку мино кислотным пятном расплывается эмблема движения эко, сынхун протягивает руку и дергает за молнию; одним движением - больше полугода почти полной тишины, и вот им снова восемь, мино снова рассказывает про сеул.

оббитые улицы, приземистые дома, большие окна в комнате сынхуна.

как ты, что ты, где ты - абордажные крюки.

они сталкиваются с гулким хлопком; корму омывает солью, и сынхун смеется так, что становится больно дышать, когда:

\- на мели! - радостно говорит мино и разводит руками.

дом утопает в темноте и молчит, затаив дыхание.

скрипучие половицы на слишком крутой лестнице, кольца штор с лязгом разъезжаются вдоль карниза. худ моргает желтыми глазами-окнами, и сынхун отводит взгляд.

рингтон вспарывает плотную ткань тишины - супергеройская база вновь становится простым чердаком.

мино улыбается в свою огромную трубку и каждую третью фразу начинает с “послушай, детка”.

послушай.

худ тонет в ливне.


End file.
